Qué Familia
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Mes tras mes esperaron ese día y aun después de todo podían asegurar que el brillante pequeño futuro que tenían en sus brazos había valido totalmente la pena... aunque los demás todavía tenían que acostumbrarse a esta nueva faceta de esta peculiar pareja.


Qué Familia.

Cuando Karin se enteró de que estaba embarazada, primero se llenó de emoción y tuvo que contenerse de chillar de un modo demasiado femenino para ella. ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con este bebé! Ahora solo le quedaba ver cómo decirle a su esposo que finalmente lo lograron y el fruto de su amor estaba creciendo ya en su vientre. Definitivamente tendría que grabar eso, y lo hizo, y sí, fue muy divertido ver su rostro normalmente estoico desencajado por la sorpresa y el tenue rubor avergonzado de sus mejillas. ¡Esperaba que su bebé fuera tan adorable como su padre!

Después de pasar el primer mes principalmente dando la noticia y divirtiéndose con las reacciones de sus amigos y familiares, el segundo mes llegó con un montón de nauseas, mareos y vómitos aparte de los cambios de humor que variaban entre enojada a muy enojada y de eso a llorosa o radiante de alegría. Toshiro estaba tan histérico como ella, aparte de que se había vuelto mucho más paranoico de lo normal respecto a su seguridad y casi ni la dejaba dar dos pasos sin estar abrazando su cintura o cuidando que no fuera a tropezarse con un insecto o sus propios pies como si fuera tonta o algo. Bien que tenía unos pocos mareos ¡pero no necesitaba exagerar tanto!

En el tercer mes un pequeño bultito comenzó a notarse en su vientre antes plano y ella, al igual que su hermana y la mayoría de las chicas de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis no dejaban de acariciar su vientre. Según la ecografía todo parecía ir bien. Sus mareos disminuyeron pero tendía a pasar la mitad del día con la cabeza prácticamente en el inodoro. Toshiro seguía sobreprotegiéndola.

Al cuarto mes empezaron los problemas. Dejó de vomitar pero se sentía cansada todo el tiempo, sus mareos volvieron con más fuerza sumándose a dolores de cabeza. Una noche despertó con un agudo dolor en el vientre y notó una pequeña cantidad de sangre brotando de entre sus piernas. Despertó a Toshiro y él en vez de tranquilizarla entró en pánico, tuvo que abofetearlo y gritarle que la llevara al cuarto escuadrón inmediatamente.

En el quinto mes ella estaba oficialmente condenada a permanecer en la cama. No podía trabajar ni hacer prácticamente nada, estaba en reposo absoluto por su embarazo de alto riesgo. Anomalías en el reiatsu y genética de su bebé la tenían siendo constantemente monitoreada por el cuarto y el doceavo escuadrón. Aparentemente ser parte hollow, Quincy, shinigami y humano traía consecuencias cuando se desbalanceaba la cantidad de ADN o lo que sea. Urahara dijo que su reiatsu era un poco inestable, pero estaría bien siempre y cuando tuviera a Toshiro cerca de ella funcionando como una especie de estabilizador.

Sexto mes y estaba aburrida como el infierno. Su esposo pasaba todo el tiempo posible con ella teniendo en cuenta las recomendaciones de Urahara, pero a cambio de eso tendía que traerse mucho trabajo a la casa y ni siquiera la dejaba ayudarlo porque "no quería estresarla". Lo único bueno era que el bebé había comenzado a moverse muchísimo y era adorable ver a Toshiro prácticamente babear sobre su vientre cuando su bebé reaccionaba a su voz y daba pataditas por todas partes dejándolo sentir con sus manos la vida creciendo dentro de ella. Se notaba que sería la niña o niño de papá. Sería más fácil sí dejara ver cuál sería su sexo, pero parecía ser tímido.

Séptimo mes y seguía aburrida, aunque ya no tanto. Todavía estaba mayormente confinada a la cama, pero ahora estaban más cerca de la fecha y veía con Yuzu, Momo y Rangiku ropita para el pequeñín, no podía ir a las tiendas así que señalaba en revistas lo que quería y ellas se comprometían a conseguirlo. Yuzu incluso había decidido enseñarle a tejer, así al menos tendría un pasatiempo tranquilo mientras estaba aburrida en cama… aunque sinceramente Toshiro se volvió mejor tejiendo que ella. Hablando de Toshiro, él todavía seguía pasando todo el tiempo posible con ella, ahora intentando dejar un poco de lado el papeleo para elegir nombres y terminar de preparar todos los detalles para la llegada de su primogénito. Su vientre era enorme y ya casi no podía esperar para tener a su bebé en brazos.

Ocho meses y entró en trabajo de parto. A Toshiro casi le da un ataque.

-¡¿No qué nacía a los nueve meses?!- chilló histérico mientras corrían al cuarto escuadrón.

-¡Dile eso a ver sí te hace caso y regresa al útero!- chilló aún más histérica y aterrada por el dolor de las contracciones.

Fue un parto complicado, perdió mucha sangre, quedó inconsciente y al final tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea… y tal vez estuvo muerta por un par de minutos… La reanimaron, y estuvo en coma un par de días. Despertó y Toshiro casi vuelve a matarla besándola casi al punto de la asfixia.

Todo valió la pena cuando tuvo a su bebé en brazos. Resultó ser una hermosa y saludable niña completamente idéntica a su padre, aunque este aseguraba que la veía mucho más parecida a ella por los ojos más ovalados y la naricita respingona.

-Veo que al final fue una niña.- comentó complacida Yuzu luego de chillar en silencio para no despertar a la pequeña Hitsugaya dormida en brazos de su madre. –Y tú que pensabas que sería niño, Karin-chan.- se burló.

-Yo nunca pensé eso. De hecho intuía que sería niña.-

-Pero sí pintaste su habitación de azul.- señaló Rangiku.

-Es celeste. ¿Y qué tiene que ver?-

-Bueno, ya sabes, azul es para los niños y rosa para las niñas.- balbuceó Momo.

-Pff… ¡Como sí pintara la habitación de mi descendencia de ese horrible color!- abrazó protectoramente a su niña.

-El celeste queda perfecto para ella.- acordó Toshiro.

Ambos padres asintieron complacidos, ignorando las miradas incrédulas de sus familiares.

Qué familia…

Fin.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Aquí su autora HK favorita(oknoxP) con un nuevo OS y una nueva tematica! n.n

Veran, ayer estaba hablando con mi prima acerca de esta idea q se me ocurrió para una nueva tematica q me ayude a avanzar más con los numeros de mis fics, pero ella me dijo q sí quería escribir esos fics tendría q hacerlo en el fin de semana por mi agenda apretada... y me dijo q no creía q lo logre porq tendría q escribir nueve fanfics en solo dos días... y yo dije...

¿Estás retandome? e.e

XD el punto es q si logre escribir esos nueve fanfics en dos días uwu Bueno, podría haber terminado más temprano si no me hubiera puesto a hacer maraton de la segunda temporada de Gravity Falls... En fin XP

Esta es la tematica: Un fic de 100 palabras, otro de 200, otro de 300 palabras, otro de 400 y así hasta llegar al de 900 palabras, q es este owo

Decidí subir primero el más largo, el de 900, para dejar esta nota de autor, porq en los otros no quiero dejar nada, simplemente subire el fic y ya para no alterar tanto el numero de palabras :P Ya el proximo va a ser el de 100 palabras, luego el de 200 y así ;D

Ojala q les guste este fic y los proximos ocho q ya tengo terminados y subire pronto :3 Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
